powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-2 Character Sheet 3: Robert Montgomery
'Name: '''Robert Montgomery '''Aliases: '''The Leading Captain of Industry, Mr. Montgomery, the Robber Baron, The Golden Boy, the Lord of Silver and Sable, R.L. Montgomery, the Man Richer than God '''Age: '''Unknown (Allegedly 35) '''Species: '''Faerie (Elf) '''Court: '''Winter '''Powers: 'Winter Magic, Faerie Magic, Gold Manipulation, Silver Manipulation, Despair Inducement, Monetary Manipulation 'Abilities: 'Business Intuition, Monetary Empowerment, Despair Empowerment, Golden Rule 'Alignment: '''Orange and Blue Morality (Lawful Evil to outside observers) '''Affiliation: '''The Winter Court, Himself, the Montgomery Foundation '''Motto: '"Altruism is the root of all weakness." 'Quotes: '"Tell me: is a man not entitled to the fruits of his own labor? The priest would say, 'No! It belongs to God!' The democrat would say, 'No! It belongs to the people!' The communist would say, 'No! It belongs to everyone!' No, it belongs to those who have done the labor in the first place! Is it not logical that those who work by the sweat of their brow are entitled to the fruits of their own labor?" "Ethics? Bah! Ethics are created by the mongoloids and the parasites who want to take what you've earned. Ethics are for those who want to take what you've earned for themselves. I condemn ethics, because if you're unable to protect yourself, then you truly deserve to die." "My father was descended from kings and my mother was descended from ancient nobility. It is obvious that I'm the product of an elite gathering, a long line of socio-biological apexes coming together. But alas, they started much like you: poor, hungry, weak. But they had the drive to work for what they had, regardless of the peeling of their skin or the warts on their feet. Through this determination, they became elite. And through the same determination, you can too. That's why I make you work twenty hours a day with no breaks. I'm merely filtering out the filth." "I once bought a beach. The mongoloids, with their fictional holy books, said that the beach belonged to God and that I should open it up for public use. Why? Why would I do that? So the poor man can lounge on his beach chair and overlook MY ocean? So the sickly child can enjoy MY tides? Instead of opening up the beach, I constructed another factory and polluted the waters. God did not work for the beach; omnipotence is a cheap and lazy way of creating perfection. I worked for the beach, and as such it is my entitlement to do as I wish with it." "I am, first and foremost a patriot. I work for the people of this great country, Brittanica. I work for the betterment of Longdale and my employees. Most importantly, I give people hope." 'Theme: 'Gangsta's Paradise 'Occupations: '''C.E.O of the Montgomery Foundation '''Archetypes: 'Corrupt Corporate Executive, The Social Darwinist, Byronic Villain, Manipulative Bastard, Becoming the Mask, Renaissance Man, Complete Monster '''Origin: '''Originally a lesser faerie from Elfhome, Robert stalked a poor farmboy that aspired to be rich. Of course, being a faerie, he took on this boy's ideals and twisted them, becoming an objectivist ultra-capitalist that's willing to step on anyone to achieve his (vague) goals. He took the name of Robert and attained a human form, entering the free markets of Brittanica and selling various things from Goblin potions to Green-V he'd stolen from traffickers. Eventually, he gained so much popularity (and infamy) as Robert Montgomery that he became this persona, and his very being was slightly altered to match this embodied ideal of objectivism. Category:Blog posts